


Soaked (in more ways than one)

by lunarosewood23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gives Magnus a blowjob, Can't post this bitch on tumblr..., It's a little smutty, Jace Wayland Being an Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: After a certain asshole pushes both Alec and Magnus off a cliff, Alec takes Magnus back to his hotel room to warm up.





	Soaked (in more ways than one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetautumnleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/gifts).



> For the lovely Anica, whose anon threw out a lovely trope that I'm excited to write.
> 
> Betaed by @astudyinfic and @whomst-has-spilt-the-tea (on tumblr) but MLM writers please say something if I've done something wrong and I will do everything in my power to fix it!!
> 
> Also show kindness bc this is the first time I've written anything above a T-rating.

Alec wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

On one hand, jumping off a cliff into the ocean sounded fun, but on the other hand, it was probably freezing and he wasn't entirely thrilled to be here in the first place. There was only one reason he agreed to come, and the asshole blond behind him wasn't it.

“Oh come on Alec if you don't jump, I'll push you off!” Jace called from behind him.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Fuck off, Jace. If you're so damn fearless, do it yourself!”

Jace grinned. “Challenge accepted.” 

Alec gulped, and before he knew what was happening, he felt hands shove him forward, the wind knocked out of him and he was falling head first for the water.

There was no way he was going to flip around for his feet to hit first, so he curled his head under his arms and prayed he wouldn't end up with a concussion.

He hit the water with a harsh  _ SPLASH _ and quickly uncurled to break the surface of the water.

“Jace, you asshole!!” Alec yelled. He doubted the blond heard him, but at this point, he was more concerned by the fact that Jace was taunting someone else. And not just any someone.

It was Magnus Bane, his college room mate and good friend. He was also the man Alec was hopelessly in love with; though Alec wouldn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him that.

Alec saw how tense Magnus looked, and before he could get out of the water, Jace pushed Magnus off the ledge.

He was going to murder his brother.

He dove as Magnus hit the water and they broke the surface at the same time. They heard some taunting laughs above.

“Magnus, are you ok?” Alec asked.

“Aside from being ready to kill your brother, I'm fine,” Magnus replied.

Alec smiled. “You willing to tag team that? Because I'm ready to kill him, myself.”

“Deal. But let's get out of here, first. I'm freezing.”

Alec's smile widened. “C’mon, my hotel room's closer.”

The pair quickly made their way out of the freezing cold water. Magnus had taken Alec's hand while they walked and Alec forced down a blush. It felt nice, and despite the cold, Magnus’s hand was warm and looked pretty, rings adorning each finger and nail polish artfully done.

The tanned arm attached to that hand though- if Alec's shirt wasn't soaked he'd be pulling at it from how damn hot Magnus's arms were.

He'd both looked at and caught Magnus by his huge, solid biceps before and the fact that he couldn't get his hand around it screamed, “Don't fuck with me, or I won't hesitate to snap your neck.” Though he's not really sure he'd mind.

Alec's brain seemed to short circuit from the contact and had gone on auto-pilot as they navigated the hotel. He didn't even realize they made it to the correct corridor until Magnus questioned which room was his.

They made it back to Alec's room, Alec going to dig through his suitcase for some spare clothes and a towel. He turned to offer Magnus an extra towel, nearly fainting in shock; Magnus had already taken off his swim trunks, with his back to him as he rolled his shoulders, his broad back giving way to a nice waist and an even nicer ass.

Alec couldn't breathe. He was beautiful.

“I'm not sure if I'm staring at an angel or a god...” He murmured.

Magnus turned around with an amused smile. “A god, am I?”

Oh, shit.

_ OH, SHIT! _

Alec felt the heat in his cheeks but he did his best to look at Magnus. He was terrified of being rejected, of course, but he wasn't taking his words back.

He felt guilty. Magnus might only be doing this because he helped him or something of that nature, not because he actually liked him.

“Alexander, I can practically hear you thinking,” Magnus purred, a smirk gracing his lips. Lips Alec has wanted to kiss for Lord knows how long.

Magnus sauntered over to him and put his arms around his waist, his hands sliding up his back and pressing their chests together. Alec’s heart nearly stopped as he felt Magnus's half-hard cock rub up against his own through the material of the swim-trunks.

Alec was almost positive that Magnus could hear his heart pounding through his chest.

“Let me make something clear,” he started, “I do not do anything because someone did something for me, nor do I do anything because I owe someone. If I do something, it's of my own will.”

Alec blinked. “Wait, you knew?” his voice trailed off in confusion.

“Of course; not only are you very pretty, but you're not exactly subtle, or quiet,” Magnus replied with a wink.

The heat in Alec's cheeks only grew worse but he still looked him in the eyes, despite his mortification.

Magnus smiled sweetly as he reached up to cup his face. “My point is that I like you too. I've liked you for quite some time.”

Alec let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding and God, it was the most refreshing thing in the world, knowing the one he liked, liked him back.

Magnus brought their faces closer, which made Alec's heart race faster. “Alexander...do you remember one of my rules in life?”

“I remember several. Care to enlighten me?” Alec replied, some of his usual banter returning.

A coy smile graced his lips. “Always ask for what you want-”

“-The worst that can happen is embarrassment.” Alec finished as he put his arms around his waist and keeps them there, despite them wanting to wander.

_ And the best that could happen is sex... _ Alec thought with a flush.

Magnus grinned. “Right. And another?”

“To do what's in your heart. Live for yourself.”

“Technically that's two, but who's really counting? This coy game is starting to be a bit tedious. So ask me, Alexander.”

Alec chuckled breathlessly, nervousness fluttering as he realized what he was about to do. “Can I kiss you?”

“By all means.”

Alec leaned in and kissed him, slow and soft, a brush of lips, before starting to pull away as Magnus chased after his lips.

Alec felt his body shiver in want as Magnus pulled him closer, hesitating slightly over his shirt. He smiled in the kiss as he held him closer, sliding his hands up over his strong back, gently sliding his tongue into his mouth to kiss him deeper, a low moan escaping his throat.

Magnus soon pulled away to slide his hands under Alec’s shirt, getting the pesky wet fabric off before pulling him in again. Alec slid a hand lower, stopping just above his ass as he stepped back towards the bed, another low moan escaping his kiss-red lips. Opening his mouth, he allowed Magnus in. He tasted so sweet yet a bit salty from the ocean, and  _ God _ his body was so hot, both in appearance and temperature as he slowly began to grind on him.

“Lay down, baby. Let me look at you,” he whispered. Magnus smiled as he moved to lean back against the pillows and Alec let out a soft sigh.

Okay yeah, Magnus was a god among men.

Magnus looked at him with desire glinting in his warm brown eyes, his lips slightly kiss bruised as well, while his throat was unmarked, and the way his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed made Alec want to leave his own mark there.

His neck gave way to a smooth chest and defined muscles that always drove Alec insane.

And don't get him started on the way his dick looked. Fuck...

“Wow... you're absolutely gorgeous...” Alec murmured as he leaned in and caught Magnus's lips in a bruising kiss. Alec slid between Magnus's legs as he ran a hand through his hair while another went for one of his nipples, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

Magnus moaned as he went for Alec's neck, a hand sliding closer to the waistband of Alec's pants.

“Alexander... may I take these off?” he whispered against his jaw.

“Fuck, yes.” Alec moaned and Magnus slipped his hand underneath the waistband, sliding the swim trunks off and leaving him bare.

Magnus smiled. “Look at you...if I'm the god what does that make you?”

“A mere mortal in comparison. A mortal who wishes to worship you to the best of his ability. Can I?” Alec replied with a kiss to his neck.

“Please do, Alexander.”

Alec grinned and kissed him again before slowly moving down to leave lingering kisses along his neck, stopping at the juncture of his neck and collarbone, biting down then kissing the marked skin. He continued lower, kissing his chest and gently biting on his nipples as he lightly ran his blunt nails up his inner thigh, the combination eliciting soft gasps and moans from the beautiful man.

Magnus shivered, from the sensation as he ran a hand through Alec's hair.

“Alexander that feels good, feel free to go as far as you're comfortable going...” Magnus sighed.

Alec pulled away. “Then if it's alright with you, I'd like to blow you.”

“Then go ahead, darling. You don't need to ask my permission.” Magnus replied with a laugh.  Deep down he appreciated the thoughtfulness and care that Alec gives. Not many of the others he brought to his bed had given the same courtesy that Alec did.

Alec smiled as he ran his nose up the line of his abs before planting a kiss at his sternum. “Tell me if you don’t like anything.”

Magnus sighed in pleasure as he felt Alec gently tug on his cock before he felt a hesitant kiss against the head.

“Keep going, Alexander. Show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do,” he encouraged as he ran a hand through Alec's dark hair. Alec felt his breath catch in his throat at the endearment as he opened his mouth and went to take him in, nearly gagging himself in the process.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked as he tried to sit up but Alec put his hands at his hips in an attempt to keep him from moving, before slowly bobbing his head, pulling a sweet moan from Magnus.

Magnus's eyes fluttered shut, and while he knew Alec hadn't ever done this to anyone, he was exceptionally good at it. His body felt so warm, the blood in his veins set ablaze by what Alec was doing to him, the pleasure coiling in his gut and driving him wild as Alec bobbed his head faster.

Magnus was so close. “Alexander I'm-- oh fuck...” He managed as Alec pulled off, only to leave a kiss on his hip.

“It's okay. Let go.” Alec soothed before taking Magnus's dick in his mouth once again and running his hands over his balls and thighs, moaning softly around his cock. Magnus absolutely  _ writhed _ in pleasure as he took one of Alec's hands and laced their fingers together.

Magnus's hips involuntary thrust up, chasing the peak he was  _ so _ close to going over that his mind was going blank, the feeling of Alec's mouth working him like it was his first time. 

“Alec I... Alexander!” Magnus shouted as he came, his back arching as he gripped the sheets, his hips thrusting up as he rode it out. His body felt weightless and relaxed as he felt Alec let go to lay his head on his chest and putting his arms around him.

Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec's forehead. “Give me a minute and I'll return the favor.”

Alec chuckled softly as he kissed him sweetly. “Don't worry about me. I wanna hold you.”

Magnus smiled as he put his arms around him and pulled the covers over them.

Magnus nearly swooned as Alec looked up at him through his long eyelashes. “So, after that... what are we? Are we just friends with benefits or...?”

“What do you want us to be?” Magnus replied as Alec brushed stray hairs from Magnus's face.

“I'd love to be boyfriends honestly. I may not know what I'm doing, so tell me if I screw up.”

“Could've fooled me with that blowjob.” Magnus teased, which earned him a weak slap against his chest and a shy, “Shut up...”

Magnus laughed. “I'm joking Alexander. I'd love that too.”

Alec smiled and nuzzled his face against Magnus's chest as he threw a leg over his hips. “Let's lay here for a little bit? I'm tired.”

Magnus smiled and kissed his forehead as he threaded his fingers through his hair. “Sure... after that adrenaline rush and you sucking me off, sleep sounds nice.”

The pair settled between the sheets as sleep began to pull them under, bodies tangled together and their hearts falling in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is cringe-worthy but I hope you guys liked it, especially you Miss Anica!!


End file.
